


Worship

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [188]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo adores Hux's body.





	

The first time Kylo begged, Hux had thought he was mocking him, or being weird. Maybe he was being weird, but he couldn’t help it: he _loves_ his lover’s body. Every inch of it fascinates him, haunts him, consumes him. 

He’s beautiful. Hux still doesn’t understand why Kylo says it, but he suffers his attentions, his face shifting anxiously under the onslaught.

Kylo will start with his hands, stroking his palms, his fingers. Kissing up each bone, to the knuckle. Softly, dryly, sucking each to the tip, his eyes meeting Hux’s as he fellates his digits. Biting the thick, meaty swell at the base of his thumb, moaning at the taste of salt in his life-line.

He’ll turn his hand over, and his lips will graze his wrist: so close to the blood, so close to the bone. Delicate, and strong. Up, all the way up, and over the yawn of his collarbones, licking into the dips that catch his dreams. His hands will chart the course, and his mouth will seal the deal.

Those shoulders - Hux thinks they are too narrow, but they are strong enough to hold anything the man would care to take. Oh, they’re gorgeous. Kylo doesn’t need him to be ripped, why would he? Kylo is the tank, Hux is the finely-honed dagger. He kneads his thumbs into the blades, and spreads him like a bird. Kisses up over the back of his neck, and hands that sweep over his cheeks, and into his hair.

Down, down, over his spine. Fingers pulling moans and sighs from his ribs, and his nose pushing between his buttocks. He’ll knead and paw at those for _hours_ , until Hux is restless and and writhing. Nips to muscles, and down to his thighs and calves. Careful not to tickle, and keep clear of those feet.

Hold below the ankles. Twist the cricks out, and glide up past knees. Kisses to his pale-skinned thighs, and over his belly. He ignores his groin until the last moment, preferring to remind Hux that he loves every. Single. Inch. Of. Him.

By the time he’s licking under his nipples, Hux is a liquid, not a solid. Melted into the bed, moaning despite himself. The reservation goes, and he plays with Kylo’s hair as his Knight suckles, laps, plucks. Words of adoration and adulation, pushed into his body. I love you. You’re beautiful. You complete me. I _love_ you. 

The sex, when it happens, is almost an afterthought. Hux lets the tension of long days out, and Kylo eases his fingers inside to touch the last places. Slick penetration, twisting and turning, teasing his rim and massaging his prostate. His lips smiling around his cock, as he works him inside and out. He gives him his throat, and he swallows the gift he gets in return. Kisses his belly, and keeps stroking over his spent cock, his clenching hole, as the praise and worship goes on.

In Hux, Kylo finds something he can meditate on, at last. A physical prayer, a bodily devotion. 


End file.
